


Cold

by Capucine



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can get a bit chilly at night on the island. Samneric and Simon have found a solution, thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be cute.

It's only as the sun begins to dip below the surface of the ocean that Samneric start heading for one of the few shelters. They are close, shoulders touching as they make their way in.

"Where's--" Sam starts, but Eric finishes, "Simon?"

They can read each other's minds that way. Sometimes they forget they are not one person. Often, they refer to themselves as 'we', even in the rare happenstance that the other isn't around.

The heat is already dropping. Sam lies on the ground, and Eric soon joins him, both their skinny bodies next to each other for the heat.

It's not enough, in their opinion. Simon always brings a little extra heat with him; they're not sure if he has more body fat or some other reason for this, but they do know he's like their personal heater.

"Hello, Sam, Eric," Simon says, as he ducks into the shelter. He eases his way in between them.

"Hello," Samneric say, and they latch onto him for his heat.

Simon probably smiles in the darkness, and he says, with his whole two or so years older, "Don't worry. We'll be all right."

"We know," Samneric say. Simon is the security blanket that they once shared as children. Simon is the elder brother they never had.

And so long as they have Simon, they know things will be all right.


End file.
